


Twins

by Ghelik



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins, walking side by side. Looking for what's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while looking around on my Story Folder. I really have no idea where this was going :P

If you see them walking side by side down the street you would think they’re your regular pair of twins. The one on the right, dressed with the dark trench coat, has got longer hair and his shoulders are slightly broader. He walks with a sort of confidence that the one on the left has not. His eyes, sunken and surrounded by dark circles, have that gleam that’s usually attributed to dangerous predators.  
At his side, the other one walks a little bit hunched over, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jacket. His eyes are very round, shining with a spark of fear. He’s more slender and his strides are shorter and less confident. He somehow reminds the onlooker of a handsome deer caught in the headlights.  
If you watch them talking quietly to each other they seem like two regular boys, brothers so similar they tend to finish each other’s sentences. They laugh at half formed jokes and have that sort of friendship that only brothers can have.  
If you’d watch them for enough time you’d see that they never touch, avoid each other’s contact, in fact.  
If you were to call one of them by name, both would turn around, brows slightly drawn in identical expressions. They seem to know only one of their names. The other one changes or is given with a slight delay, like they need to think one up.  
They travel light, a backpack each, so similar it’s hard to believe they don’t end up mixing them all the time. They wear identical wristbands with tiny clocks and a lot of buttons on the inside.  
If you were to ask them where they’re going they would say they’re looking for their younger brother. Only five years old, with a mop of unruly yellow hair and bright blue eyes. One would say: he’s very bright and is always laughing, he has a tiny plush-spider with him. The other would say: he’s shy and likes tinkering with LEGO blocks; he hates spiders, his favorite plushy is a tiny lion.  
Maybe then you would think something is amiss.


End file.
